


WOOF WOOF MEANS I LOVE YOU

by HanabiPC



Category: SHINee
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, M/M, Mystery, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-02 08:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21158885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanabiPC/pseuds/HanabiPC
Summary: Lee Taemin wakes up one day in the body of Kim Kibum’s pet dog, Garçons.





	1. Chapter 1

Title: Woof Woof Means I Love You  
Writer: HanabiPC  
Prompt/Trope: Based on the Twilight Zone, Sci-fi Tropes, Oddities, Unexplained Events  
Pairing: Taekey  
Rating: Teen - Mature

\---------------------------------------------------------------

WOOF WOOF MEANS I LOVE YOU

Lee Taemin struggles to open his eyes, having roused from a deep and satisfying sleep. Being on tour is exhilarating albeit exhausting, but it always surprises him that the adrenaline rush from the concert spills over to the next day, and therefore he wakes up robust and strangely grappling with leftover energy. 

The second Taemin’s vision clears from post-slumber haze, he is shocked to be met with the sleeping face of Kim Kibum. At a relatively close range. And what’s even more shocking—Taemin finds out seconds later— is that he was sleeping on top of Kibum. 

(Oh, so I’m still asleep and it’s one of those dreams.) Taemin quickly recovers from his momentary shock and stretches his limbs, all set to bask in this sweet dream. 

Taemin has fantasized about being with Kibum in every way imaginable, ranging from the romantic and toothachingly sweet scenarios to the erotic and deliciously dirty. 

Even if Taemin desperately wants to have the courage to make a move or confess his “crush” to his unsuspecting hyung, he has to admit that Kibum having no idea about all this serves a different kind of thrill. Besides, despite Kibum’s obvious resolve to “seize the day” and “live in the moment”, he is still very much level-headed, so the last thing Taemin wants is to scare his hyung off and reduce them to mere colleagues. 

Taemin suddenly wonders what his former dream was, since he woke up from one dream to another, which makes that first dream technically a dream within a dream. But why is he wasting precious seconds pondering on an “Inception” kind of shit when Kibum’s warm and inviting body is beneath him?

It registers to Taemin how unbelievably strong his sense of smell is in this particular dream. He can literally smell everything— the antiseptic fragrance of detergent liquid soap the bedsheets were washed in, the lavender incense oil on the reed diffuser atop the bedside table, the faint scent of cocoa butter lotion that has been transferred to Kibum’s shirt and shorts, and the smell of Kibum’s skin that has a hint of sweat where it is heated by Taemin’s body. Taemin wishes all his mornings could be as glorious as this.

From sniffing Kibum’s clothes and skin, Taemin shifts to actually look at Kibum. Like the affectionate lover he is in practically all his Kibum-related fantasies, Taemin wants to wake Kibum up by nuzzling his neck, but Taemin discovers that he has to move further up because he is actually settled on Kibum’s crotch area. (Naughty Taemin, you’re going to crush your hyung’s nuts!) But how small Taemin seems in this dream. Not small dick-wise, but generally small.

Thrilled but a bit embarrassed about the spot where he is, Taemin carefully crawls up to be close to Kibum’s face. 

He stares at the beauty of his hyung for a few seconds before leaning in to kiss him… only to be surprised that instead of planting a tender peck, his tongue slides out fully (it seems way longer than in real life) and he ends up licking Kibum’s face from his chin all the way up to the tip of his nose. 

(Okay, this is a dream so I have very little control of my actions. And perhaps this is headed towards the direction of a wet dream. Damn, I just bought my Armani boxers the other day!) 

Taemin is trying to recall how much he paid for his underwear when Kibum stirs. 

“Good morning, baby. Were you waking up your daddy?”

(So it is a wet dream. And Kibum’s in a ‘Who’s your daddy?’ mood. Yeah, daddy! Morning sex! Thank heavens this dream has been very vivid so far. This must be my reward for being such a good, hard-working boy.)

Since it is a dream, Taemin thinks he can be as shameless as he can, so he lets his excitement overwhelm him and he starts rubbing himself on Kibum… but wait— why is he actually humping his hyung? Taemin was aiming for sexy rutting, but what is this? What’s with the furious humping? And why can’t Taemin seem to stop? 

Kibum breaks into laughter. Taemin is used to Kibum’s witchlike cackle, but it sounds more horrendous in the morning (and surprisingly sexy).

“Baby, what are you doing to daddy? Come here, let’s get out of bed. Where’s Commedes?”

To Taemin’s shock (how many times must he be in a state of shock in this dream?), Kibum bundles him in his arms like an infant and carries him out of the bedroom. Out in the hallway, Kibum puts him down and goes inside the bathroom. 

There’s a full-length mirror in the hallway, beside the shoe cabinet, and Taemin makes the mistake of checking himself out (of course he had to; he was about to get laid). But every sensation akin to sexual desire leaves his body the moment he catches his own reflection in the mirror.

At this point, he should no longer be shocked about being shocked, but what he sees defies all sense and reason, reality and science…

Taemin is Garçons.

But the shock of all shocks is that it is not a dream— Lee Taemin’s spirit is inside Garçon’s body.

\--

Taemin’s last memory before he was miraculously transported into a George Orwell novel kind of a universe was crashing on a bed after a long day of performing and meeting fans… a fluffy bed with white linen sheets in a hotel room. In Japan.

So how on earth did Taemin end up inside Kibum’s apartment in Seoul the next day in the body of Garçons? 

Other than his sense of smell, Taemin’s hearing is heightened too, so he hears Kibum puttering around in the kitchen. He also hears Commedes’ long-nailed paws as the dog follows Kibum around. 

Taemin is hiding inside the bathroom, panicking and wracking his brain for an explanation to his current ordeal. He is distracted, however, by his cursed canine nose that is filled with various smells of Kibum from a pile of used clothes in the laundry bin: Kibum’s Jo Malone cologne, dried sweat, Korean barbecue (from a recent dinner out with SHINee), and jizz, which makes Taemin wonder when Kibum last jerked off, and more importantly, to what image or thought. 

The sound of loud panting startles Taemin and he realizes that Commedes is approaching him, actually, not him but the laundry bin. (It is so weird to be at eye level with a poodle.) Commedes sticks his snout behind the bin and pulls out a duck plushie. 

Kibum has tons of plushies scattered around his apartment... some he displays on shelves and some he leaves on the floor for his dogs to play with. These stuffed animals are gifts from fans. 

Fans! Something clicked inside Taemin’s brain… a memory from just yesterday that seems to be eerily connected to the bizarre turn of events.

***  
(Flashback)

Setting: Fanmeeting after Taemin’s XTM concert in Japan

Fan: “If you were to swap bodies with a member, who would you want to be and what would you want to do?”  
Taemin: “Well, I would… I’d want to be Key-san’s dog! Key-san is nice to his dogs, right? I wish he’d treat me the same way so I want to be his dog!”

(End)

***

(Why the hell did I even say that?) 

Taemin remembers Kibum telling him a long time ago that he prefers spontaneous or random questions during interviews because it draws out genuine answers and one speaks more from the heart instead of being mentally prepared to answer as a celebrity should. 

Nevertheless, Taemin was asked about switching bodies with a SHINee member and he somehow ended up blurting out that he wants to be Kibum’s pet dog. 

Taemin grunts (it was supposed to be a snicker but apparently dogs are incapable of it). Amidst the slight mortification he feels for coming up with such a ridiculous answer, he comes to a realization (grunting once again instead of scoffing… the idea of a dog experiencing an epiphany is just hilarious). But back to Taemin’s realization—

Taemin begins to understand why he spoke those words at that moment; he wants to feel the uninhibited way that Kibum expresses his love. Sure, Kibum loves him (well, him and the rest of SHINee), but his almighty hyung is uncomfortable with the cotton candy display of affection. Kibum likes maintaining a cool composure or, when he’s in a foul mood, a stolid stance. Of course, the people that truly know him are never insecure about it because they know that Kibum’s fierce loyalty is the testament of his love. However, Taemin has seen the side of Kibum that unabashedly showers affection… and it is reserved for Commedes and Garçons. 

Perhaps Taemin wants that; he wants Kibum to call him baby in a sing-songy cooing voice. Taemin wants Kibum to melt when he greets him excitedly and to find utter satisfaction from touching him. Taemin wants the privilege of snuggling and nuzzling Kibum wherever and whenever he wants. Taemin wants Kibum to be filled with the urge to hold and kiss him at the mere sight of him. 

Taemin also wants more than these things (he wants intimacy too) but he cannot ignore the jealousy he feels because he believes that Commedes and Garçons are getting much more from Kibum than him. 

It still doesn’t explain how his “wish” came true. (Is that fan a witch or something?)

“Taemin!”

Kibum’s voice brutally pulls Taemin back to reality. (Shit, has he figured out that I’m Taemin and not Garçons?) 

Taemin peers outside the bathroom door, anticipating another call from Kibum, since he hasn’t shown himself. 

“Taemin, pick up!” 

Taemin then realizes that Kibum is on his mobile phone, trying to contact him. 

Taemin’s eyes meet Kibum’s, which instantly softens.

“Where have you been, Garçons? Why weren’t you here with Daddy? You and Commedes never leave Daddy’s side when he’s home.”

Kibum crashes on the couch and motions for Taemin—or Garçons—to sit on his lap.

Taemin happily leaps and lands on the warmth of Kibum’s lap. Then he rubs his bum on Kibum because his hyung’s smooth thighs below his boxer shorts feel really nice to Taemin.

Kibum sighs and gives up on calling Taemin’s phone, throwing the gadget to his side. But then Kibum immediately retrieves his phone to make another call.

“Hello?” Jonghyun’s voice (on speaker) is easily recognized by Taemin.

“Jjong, have you seen Taemin or talked to him? I’ve been calling his cell but he’s not answering!”

“Not since the night we all had dinner at that new barbecue joint. I’m pretty sure you were the last one among us who saw him because you drove him home.”

“Where the hell is he? I tried calling him until his battery went dead, I suppose. He’s supposed to return today and come over to watch the dogs for me because I have a date with Chaejin tonight. I can’t leave them at 3Puppy because they’ve just recovered from canine cough and won’t be allowed in there until another week. They also need to be given their medication at exactly 11 o’clock.” 

A feeling of possessiveness suddenly kicks in and Taemin’s claws end up gripping Kibum’s thighs. Kibum gently pushes Taemin off his lap. “Baby, that hurts.”

“You’ll just have to cancel your date, Kibum. Tell your clingy boyfriend that you can’t leave your children tonight.”

“Damn it. He’ll get upset. He’s been complaining about my toxic schedule.”

“It’s not your fault you’re famous and he’s not.”

“Shut up, Jjong. We’re dating, so be nice to him.”

“Whatever.” 

“I’m just—I wonder what’s up with Taem. He always jumps at the opportunity to stay here.”

“Well, you won’t be there.”

“What are you talking about? He loves my place and he loves my babies.”

“He loves your place and the dogs but not as much as he lo-“

“Shut up, Jjong. Are you seriously going to push it? Stop reading into Taemin’s actions.”

“Not just actions, Bummie. Words too. Our maknae can’t keep his hands off you and cannot shut up about you.”

“Oh please, Jjong. You really find me that gorgeous and irresistible, don’t you? That even our baby brother will desire me.” Kibum lets out his signature cackle.

“I’m the most observant person on the planet, Bummie. And the most open-minded too. So you can stop pretending that Taemin’s obsessive behavior towards you doesn’t affect you.”

“You know what, I’m going to hang up now. You’re just desperate for material for another heart-wrenching love song. Taemin and I are… well, we’re best buddies.”

“Nope. His best buddies are Jongin and the rest of their squad.”

“I’m his supportive and protective big brother.”

“That would be Minho.”

“Daddy?”

“Jinki. And before you say mom, I’m going to say it again, I’m Taemin’s mom.”

“Oh god, I wasn’t gonna say ‘mom’. I’ve left that godforsaken label in the decade where it belongs, along with ‘diva’.” 

“Ha! Well, I actually don’t know what you and Taemin are. He seems to be obsessed with you. You, on the other hand… I can’t quite explain it, but you have this certain look or smile that Taem draws from you. And even when you feign annoyance at some of his antics, it seems to me that everything he does is actually endearing to you. You are not the formidable Kim Kibum when it comes to Taemin and only to Taemin.”

“I’m going to call Chaejin now, okay? Bye, Jjong. You’re crazy but I love you.” With that, Kibum hangs up.

Taemin slowly crawls back to Kibum’s lap. Kibum’s phone conversation with Jonghyun left him feeling like his insides have been reduced to Jell-O.

Taemin didn’t realize that he has been failing at concealing his profound affection for his hyung. Or maybe his other hyung, Jonghyun, is just really sensitive and a keen observant. 

But what Taemin wants to know is if there’s any truth to Jonghyun’s analysis of Kibum’s behavior… if Taemin is truly special to Kibum more than anyone else.

\--

Taemin is already a bit adjusted to his canine body. By now, he is quite used to his heightened sense of hearing and smelling, but he is still struggling with the beautifully dizzying way Kibum’s smell invades his senses. 

It is already evening and Taemin is extremely hungry. He hasn’t been able to touch the kibble that Kibum had poured into his food bowl; he actually let Commedes finish his dinner for him. 

Taemin follows Kibum to the bathroom, suddenly feeling nervous because he knows for a fact that Kibum usually takes a shower before he eats dinner whenever he’s at home. 

“This is so wrong,” Taemin thinks as he enters the bathroom and sits on the giant fluffy mat in the middle of the floor. 

But as Kibum tugs off his shirt and wiggles out of his boxers, displaying his porcelain nakedness, Taemin decides that he will enjoy every privilege that comes with being Garçons.

\--

Although dealing with an existential crisis as a dog, Taemin is looking forward to an evening at home with Kibum. It’s a dream come true for him, as a matter of fact, for there are times when Taemin is alone in his pad or even out with his friends and he ends up wishing he could just be at home with Kibum… watching television, cooking and eating, or even doing absolutely nothing. It’s a scenario that fills Taemin with a sense of peace.

So at the moment, Taemin has forgotten that having unwillingly taken possession of a dog’s body is a big problem, which doesn’t seem to have a solution. Not when Kibum is lying down in his pajamas on the couch with a bowl of strawberries while watching reruns of Sky Castle with Commedes lounging by his feet and Garçons (Taemin) nestled below his armpit. Taemin thinks it’s a perfect evening.

Until the door buzzer jolts Taemin from blissful drowsiness.

Kibum slowly rolls off the couch, making sure his dogs aren’t displaced, and rushes towards the door.

“Surprise!” Chaejin bursts into the living room, dangling a plastic bag over his head. “I brought you pasta. Since you can’t go out, we can have our date here!”

Taemin jumps down from the couch and starts barking… the loudest bark Garçon’s lungs can bellow out…  
“Arf arf! (Fuck off!) Arf arf! (Fuck off!) Arf arf! (Fuck off!) Arf arf! (Fuck off!) Arf arf! (Fuck off!)” 

“It’s okay, baby. It’s just Chaejin. You know him, right? Look, your brother likes him.”

Taemin looks at Commedes (the traitor), who is now in the arms of Chaejin. Chaejin willfully falls on the couch with Commedes on his chest. He pulls out his phone and proceeds to taking a selca of them.

“Chaejin, please don’t take a selca with Commedes and then post it on your Instagram. You’re giving people ideas. I don’t want them speculating about my personal life.”

“It’s not a big deal. Let them talk, if they want.”

“You don’t understand. I’ve been working so hard for years. I don’t want my fans getting distracted because of rumors. Besides, I’m not comfortable with it, okay?”

“Come on. Take a look. We look so cute here, right, Commedes? It’ll be a waste not to post it. Our friends will love-- shit! He peed on me!”

Taemin empties Garçons’ bladder on the leg of Chaejin’s pants. He feels pleased with himself until he realizes that he dreads being on the receiving end of Kibum’s wrath.

However, Taemin sees Kibum biting his lip, as though preventing himself from bursting into laughter. Kibum looks so cute with his face scrunched up like that. Taemin runs to him and stands on his hind legs, begging to be picked up.

“That wasn’t very nice, baby. But you’ve never peed on anyone before so I’ll let this slide, okay?”

Kibum doesn’t pick him up but pats his head and smiles adoringly at him. It is enough to make Taemin inwardly blush.

\--

“I can’t believe you’re making me eat the whole thing. I bought this pasta for you.”

“Chaejin, I don’t eat carbs at night and I don’t really buy from that restaurant because their pasta is way inferior to mine.” 

Chaejin scoffs but continues to feed himself with forkfuls of pasta until the container is empty.

After Chaejin clears the tea table of any trace of the takeout dinner, he washes his hands at the kitchen sink then pulls out a can of beer from the fridge. 

He pulls the tab and takes a giant gulp. Taemin is watching him closely, wondering if he’s just bitter or Chaejin is actually not gorgeous enough for his beautiful hyung. 

Chaejin takes another gulp and looks at Kibum from the kitchen while the latter is engrossed in the confrontation scene on TV. To Taemin’s horror, he recognizes the look on Chaejin’s face. The man’s eyes are narrowing and he is smirking in between gulps. (Shit! No way I’m going to let this jerk fuck Kibum while I’m here!)

Taemin feels panicky all of a sudden and he soon realizes that it is causing him to pant rapidly. (Should I bite him when he makes advances at Kibum-hyung? I’ll be in trouble but that will definitely keep his junk in his pants.) 

Chaejin takes his beer with him and settles on the couch beside Kibum. He sets the beer can on the tea table and wraps his arms around Kibum, with one of his hands making its way to Kibum’s neck to massage the nape.

Taemin approaches the couch, preparing to lunge at Chaejin. (I am a descendant of wolves! Of wolves! May the moon give me strength tonight!) 

Taemin’s legs are poised for pouncing when Kibum pulls Chaejin’s hand away from his neck.

“I’m sorry, sweetie. I’m not in the mood. Just watch the show with me? We can cuddle.”

“We haven’t seen each other in weeks! Didn’t you miss me?”

“I did. I’m just--- I’m just distracted tonight. I’m really sorry. That’s why I didn’t ask you to come over.”

“So you’re saying you don’t like it that I came here? I thought the surprise visit would make you happy.”

“I’m sorry, Chaejin. I just have a lot on my mind right now.”

“Can you at least tell me what’s bothering you?”

“I’m just… tired, I guess. My schedule was crazy the past weeks. And my babies had canine cough recently. And I couldn’t contact Taemin.”

“So what if you can’t contact him? He’s not a kid, even if he insists on acting like one. A dumb one.”

Kibum immediately stands. Taemin cannot tell if Kibum is upset or angry because his features seemed to form a straight line. 

“What did you say?”

“I said Taemin acts like a dumb kid. Especially around you. Probably to get your attention.”

“You’d better not mean that Taemin is dumb because he sure is a lot smarter than you. You don’t know him, Chaejin, so don’t you dare talk about him as if you do.”

Taemin is sure at this point that the “date” is over. But apparently, Chaejin knows he’s got the prize catch, so he plays his cards right.

“You’re right. I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean it like that. I know you love your members; they’re your brothers. Let me make it up to you.”

Chaejin pulls Kibum back to the couch and leans in for a kiss, but Taemin’s Garçons manages to squeeze in between them and slobbers Kibum’s face, starting from his mouth.

Chaejin stares at the glistening dog drool on Kibum’s lips and everywhere around it. Just when he thought that sight is bad enough, Chaejin sees Kibum’s amused smile.

“I think I should just go.” Chaejin settles for a hug and gets up to finish his beer and dispose the can.

Kibum simply nods and offers an apologetic smile. He pulls a few sheets from the tissue box nearby and wipes his dog’s saliva off his face.

“Oh, before I forget, can I borrow your Loewe pants?” 

“No, you can’t. When you borrowed my Burberry shirt, you posted a selca wearing it, and that was only a few days after I posted a picture of me in it. I swear to god I sometimes think you’re doing it on purpose.”

“I’m not! Besides, it’s normal for boyfriends to wear each other’s clothes.”

“I never wear yours. And more importantly, I am not eager to make it known to the public that I have a boyfriend. It’s not anyone’s business.”

“But I’m sure that--“

“Chaejin, please. Just leave. I want to rest tonight. Thanks for bringing dinner, I guess. And good night.”

\--

Taemin should be happy. He managed to ruin Kibum and Chaejin’s planned dinner date and even their pseudo-date at home. Chaejin didn’t even get a kiss off Kibum. He should really be happy. 

But Kibum is quietly sobbing in bed at the moment and Taemin feels like the biggest creep in the entire galaxy. He would give anything to see Kibum smile right now.

Taemin doesn’t know how dogs comfort humans, but he finds himself hopping up on the bed and nuzzling Kibum’s neck. It dawns on him that this was what he wanted to do first thing when he woke up as Garçons. 

“Hi, baby. Are you worried because Daddy is crying?”

Kibum cradles Taemin in his arms, cooing when Garçon’s snout sneaks under his ear. 

“My sweet baby. I’m just so sad. I love my work and I have friends that I adore. I have money. And I actually have a boyfriend, but I don’t feel happy… I mean the kind of happy that bursts out of me that people that care about me could see.” 

Kibum strokes Taemin’s head and scratches his neck. It feels good to Taemin but he still feels wrecked inside.

“I wish Taemin were here. Whenever I’m sad, I cook something that I know he likes and then I call him, pretending to ask about something important. He always asks what I’m doing whenever he calls or I call, so it’s a sure bait. When I tell him I’m making this and that, he immediately asks if he can come.”

Taemin learns firsthand that Kibum wasn’t lying when he said in one interview that he always talks to his dogs. 

“Taemin and I don’t really discuss my problems. Or I never bring those up. But I think he has a way of knowing when I’m sad, even when I try to hide it. Because whenever I’m sad, he manages to make me laugh or smile, at the very least.”

“I wish he was here. I want to see his stupid face. His stupid smile with all teeth and gums. Hear his stupid laugh.” Kibum starts imitating Taemin’s laugh and in the process ends up actually laughing.

“My god. Taemin can even make me laugh even when he’s not around!”

At that moment, Taemin realizes that everyone lives for their wishes. Some actually pursue those wishes but there are some who don’t even realize what their hearts wish for. 

It was a wish that got Taemin trapped in the body of Kibum’s pet. And even if it has been the strangest thing to happen to him, Taemin is grateful because he knows now what his ultimate wish is. 

“I wish that Kibum-hyung would realize that we are in love with each other.”

Taemin sees that Kibum has fallen asleep. He looks so beautiful, with the evidence of laughter from minutes ago still visible on his face. It feels wonderful to welcome heavy eyes with that face as the last thing Taemin will see before he falls asleep.

\-- 

Taemin wakes up to a blinding light before him. He forces his eyes to open completely, and his efforts cause him to make out the silhouette of a woman with long waves of red hair.

“Hello, Taemin. My name is Terpsichore. I am one of the Muses.”

“Muses? What are muses?”

“Were you attentive in class during lectures on Greek Mythology?”

“Are you Venus? Are you here to grant my wish? If no, please send Cupid instead and tell him to shoot Kibum-hyung with his arrow to make him fall in love with me. But that is unfair and pathetic. Oh, but I think he is in love with me and he just doesn’t know it. Is there a god that helps with the realization of feelings?”

“Taemin, I am just visiting you in your dream so I don’t have much time. I just need you to listen. I am the goddess of dance and chorus. Every year, on All Hallow’s Eve—or Halloween, as you call it—I travel to Earth disguised as a mortal and grant the wish of one person who exhibits a profound gift in dance. I chose Halloween because of how humans regard this occasion. In the event that a wish goes wrong or the mortal decides to use it for evil deeds, I exact punishment and the mortal can attribute it to the horrors of Halloween. ”

“That fan at the meet and greet--”

“Yes, that was me. I granted your wish, but wishes of that nature… wishes that involve switching bodies or becoming an entirely different being altogether can only take effect for one day. I hope you are happy that you got your wish, even for just a day. When you wake up, you will be back in your own body and in the place where you fell asleep as a human.”

\-- 

“I’m coming! Jeez!” Kibum scampers towards the door, eager to put a stop to the relentless buzzing, and pulls it open with more force than necessary.

“Hyung! I’m back!” Taemin surprises himself with the explosive energy he feels despite taking the 5am flight and heading straight to Kibum’s place from Gimpo Airport.

Kibum wonders if the universe has heard his last thought before he fell asleep. He wished for Taemin to be here. But it’s too early for romantic thoughts and he doesn’t want Taemin to notice the hint of blush on his cheeks.

“Yah! You said you’d be back from Japan yesterday and head straight here to rest and watch my babies at the same time! I had to cancel my date because you were incommunicado.”

“Well, hyung, I brought food so we can have a breakfast date here.”

“You mean breakfast. Just breakfast.”

“Date. Our first date.”

Kibum has never been so puzzled his whole life but he just ignores the statement in favor of the thought that Taemin is being silly, as usual.

“I got you pasta, since you prefer your carb intake to be scheduled in the morning. I also got this from the Italian restaurant you love so much but never tell anyone about because you like going there for some alone time while enjoying pasta. You mentioned the name of the restaurant to me when we had drinks at that hotel bar in Chile.”

“How could you have remembered? You were so drunk that I had to carry you back to our room while EXO laughed at us and called me Hulk.”

“Hyung, I may be forgetful, but my heart remembers for my brain when it comes to you.”

“Taemin, stop it. What kind of prank are you trying to pull here?”

“I’m not trying to pull anything, hyung. I just--“

Taemin is at a loss for words, but he is determined not to wait for a god or a genie to grant his wish. He is going to pursue it himself this time.

Kibum’s breath is suspended somewhere in his respiratory system as he watches Taemin drop the food bag on the floor and pull him by the waist with both hands. Taemin moves his hands further back so he can trap Kibum in his arms, but the phone in Kibum’s hand starts ringing.

“Taem, I have to take this. It’s Chaej--“ 

“Leave him, hyung. He doesn’t make you happy like I do. I will try to make you happy always with my stupid face and stupid smile and stupid laugh and more.”

“I… how… where--“ Kibum’s lips are still parted when Taemin covers them with his own plump ones.

Kibum’s questions will never be answered. But he realizes he doesn’t care if he never gets his answers because he’s getting kisses instead.

\-- 

Taemin wakes up and is shocked to be met with Kibum’s sleeping face. At a relatively close range. What’s even more shocking is that Taemin was sleeping on top of Kibum. But he’s awake and not dreaming, and he is Taemin and not Garçons, so the shock dissipates into sweet bliss. 

Taemin finally gets to wake Kibum up by nuzzling his neck.

“Oh dear, we dozed off. Did you sleep well, baby?” 

Taemin kisses Kibum in lieu of an answer.

Taemin gets up and slips into his boxer shorts, which he picked up from the floor, before heading out of the room.

“Where are you going? Taem?”

Taemin returns seconds later with Commedes and Garçons in his arms. He deposits Commedes into Kibum’s arms and tightens his hold on Garçons.

“Yah, you can’t have favorites when it comes to my babies!”

“But Garçons tells me your secrets. Now I want to hear how you do my stupid laugh.”

“Fuck you, Taem! You’re freaking me out!”

Taemin hops on the bed with Garçons and looks at Kibum with the same glare that he casts in photo shoots and music videos. Kibum usually finds it really sexy, but right now it’s giving him the creeps.

“Stop it. I hate you. You’re creeping me out.”

"You are traveling through another dimension, a dimension not only of sight and sound but of mind. A journey into a wondrous land of imagination. Next stop, the Twilight Zone!"

“Get out of my house!” Kibum hits Taemin with a pillow, causing both Commedes and Garçons to join in the ruckus.

“You mean OUR house, hyung. I’m sorry but I live here now.”

“You wish!”

“I did wish for it, and it came true.”

“Did you wish for this too?” Kibum pulls Taemin towards him, quite forcefully that they both crash on the mattress. They kiss while the dogs carry on with the roughhousing.

Taemin decides to answer Kibum’s question when they break their kiss to catch their breaths.

“I didn’t actually wish for this, hyung. But all my wishes lately, though they sounded ridiculous, had been about you. And only when those wishes came true that I realized this was my heart’s wish.”

“Oh my god!” Kibum covers his mouth with one hand.

“Why? What’s wrong?” 

“Taemin, I wished the other night that I’d meet someone romantic. Someone who’d sweep me off my feet and give me the courage to end my miserable relationship.”

“Oh. Did you get your wish?”

Kibum is about to grab the pillow again when he realizes that Taemin is dead serious.

“Never mind, Taeminnie. But I have a wish I hope you’d grant.”

“What is it, hyung?” 

“Don’t ever change.” 

Kibum kisses the stupid smile off Taemin’s stupid face and in his mind he thanks the gods… “If they do exist.”

##


	2. [shower scene]

Hi! I wrote the shower scene as an entry to @summerof5hinee's Kinktober Bingo. If you want to read it, here's the link:

https://archiveofourown.org/works/27045931


End file.
